disneyprincessfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Princesses Scene (Ralph Breaks The Internet)
The Disney Princesses Scene is probably, the most popular ever in the 2018 animated sequel to Walt Disney Animation Studios' 2012 animated feature film, ''Wreck-It Ralph; Ralph Breaks the Internet. '' What makes this so popular is the fact that it feature all of the Disney Princesses interacting with each other for the first time. The princesses featured in the movie are the 12 Official Princesses in the Disney Princess Lineup and 2 unofficial princesses. Although Elsa, and Anna aren't considered Official Princesses, hopefully Disney will allow them in and Elsa will be the only Queen in the Princess Line Up. Meeting Vanellope Von Schweetz The scene begins with the inside look of the Disney Princesses' Personal Room in the Disney Website, " Oh My Disney." All 14 Princesses are hanging out, relaxing, and talking with each other while on their break. Merida and Mulan talk with each other in Mulan's quarter. Ariel is brushing her hair with her Dinglehopper (fork). Tiana twirls in front of a mirror adoring her dress. Rapunzel paints a column in her quarter. The Polynesian Chief Moana chats with sisters Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. Cinderella picks a leaf out of Pocahontas's hair. Jasmine smells a nice flower on her Magic Carpet. Snow White greets a baby bird. Belle reads a book, and Aurora is having a nap on a couch holding a rose. Pretty soon, Vanelleope Von Schweetz arrives inside the room after glitching through the door to escape from the Star Wars First Order Troopers. All the women instantly turn their attention to her in surprise. Vanellope calmly says. "Hi." but the Princesses (believing Vanellope to be a threat) engage in Defensive Mode brandishing their respective weapons of choice readying to attack the little girl. Merida wields her bow and arrow as Mulan wields her father's sword and Belle readies the book she was reading. Elsa readies her Magic Hands as Rapunzel wields her Frying Pan and Ariel wields her Dinglehopper (fork). Jasmine wields the Genie's Lantern, Cinderella breaks her glass slipper and uses it as a sheave, and Pocahontas wields her staff. Vanellope immediately stops the Princesses from attacking by telling them that she's a princess as well. The Princesses soon stop and lower their weapons down as Vanellope explains how she's, " Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz of Sugar Rush." They soon become curious wondering what kind of princess Vanellope is and start asking her some questions. Rapunzel asks Vanellope if she has magic hair. Elsa asks if she has magic hands (as Elsa demonstrates). Jasmine, Cinderella, and Pocahontas introduce their animal companions which includes Jasmine's Tiger Rajah, Cinderella's mice Jaq and Gus plus the birds and Pocahontas' raccoon Meeko. That's when Cinderella asks Vanellope if animals can talk to her. Snow White holds up a Poison Apple and asks Vanellope was poisoned. Aurora and Tiana ask if Vanellope was cursed. Rapunzel and Belle ask if she was Kidnapped and Enslaved. Vanellope answers no to the questions and grows concerned for the women wondering if she should call the police. Ariel scoots over next to Vanellope asking her if she made a deal with an underwater sea witch where she took her voice in exchange for a pair of human legs (wiggling her toes). Vanellope answers, "No! Good Lord, who would do that?" Snow White scoots in too and asks Vanellope again if she ever had true love's kiss (in a singing tone). Vanellope answers, " Ew Barf!" Jasmine asks her if she had daddy issues and Vanellope answers that she doesn't even have a mom. That's when Jasmine, Snow White, Ariel, Belle, Pocahontas, Elsa, Anna, and Cinderella gather around Vanellope saying together that they don't have mothers too. Then Rapunzel comes forward and asks Vanellope one final question which she calls the, " million dollar question." The last question Rapunzel asks is, " Do people assume all your problems got solved because a big strong man showed up?" Vanellope finally answers yes (since the big strong man is her best friend Ralph) and asks Rapunzel, " What is up with that?" The Princesses all agree with each other that Vanellope is a Princess and accept her, then Snow White sings a high note in delight. Cinderella and Ariel kneel down as they were curious about Vanellope's clothing saying they never seen anything quite like it. The other princesses grow interested and decide to try out Vanellope's style. Vanellope likes the idea and Cinderella explains she'll get her mice on the clothes making which cuts to a reference to the original Batman Show showing the music and effects but featuring the Disney Castle instead of the Batman Symbol. Slumber Party After the Batman reference, the scene cuts to the Princesses feeling the comfort of Casual Clothing starting with Cinderella feeling relaxed. The princesses all congratulate Vanellope for making them feel more comfortable as, " The Queen Of Comfy." Ariel loves her shirt and soon starts singing a song which starts with, " I once had a dream that I might wear a shirt " but Vanellope cuts the song short as she's confused about what's going on. Jasmine explains that Ariel was singing. Vanellope gets what's happening but she didn't understand about the music, the spotlight and everything. She asks all the princesses if they saw it too. Tiana explains, " That's what happens when a princess sings about her dreams." Vanellope explains that none of that happened to her, not even once. Rapunzel suggests Vanellope to give it a try and have her sing what she wants. Vanellope accepts Rapunzel's choice and decides to give it a try. As she clears her up her voice, Vanellope starts singing about the Sugar Rush Steering Wheel but then her tone became a little pitchy causing the Princesses to cringe and have mixed reactions. This also causes Meeko to shriek out like a cat. After the song was over, Belle explains their's a lot to unpack and asks Vanellope if the Steering Wheel she mentioned is a metaphor. Vanellope says no and that she just wants a steering wheel. She sits back down and believes that maybe her singing was a little Pitchy. Mulan says, "Maybe a little. But sometimes, your song can't start until you go someplace to reflect." Pocahontas explains too, " "What works for some of us is finding a form of water and staring at it." Vanellope grows curious and the others explain types of water they like look at. Snow White loves to stare at a wishing well, Moana stares at the ocean, Mulan mentions Horse trough and Cinderella mentions soap bubbles. Vanellope starts to get the idea that if she starts at important water she'll all of sudden magically start singing. Vanellope explains to the princesses it might not cut out for her but thanks them for the advice. Then C-3PO comes in to let the Princesses know that another, " Which Disney Princess Are You?" Quiz is scheduled in 5 minutes and then leaves as the women get the call. Tiana decides it's time for her and the rest of the princesses to get back to the gowns. Aurora tells Vanellope it was lovely for her and the rest of the Princesses to meet her and Belle wishes her best of luck finding her song. Merida even wishes Vanellope good luck as well speaking in her thick foreign language. Vanellope accepts Merida's advice and whispers to Tiana asking what did Merida just say. Tiana answers that they don't know and Moana explains they all can't understand Merida. Anna charms in telling Vanellope that Merida is from the other studio (which is Pixar Animation) and then Vanellope gets it. Saving Ralph After Ralph defeats his insecurities (which have taken the form of a giant Ralph made of multiple clones) by coming to terms with Vanellope leaving him, he falls to a near demise. Fortunately, the Princesses, who have been watching the entire battle, witness Ralph falling and together they work to save him. Moana uses her oar to raise enough water for Ariel to swim and spin around, giving her enough time to land on the magic carpet carrying Jasmine and Elsa, who freezes the water to create a slide for Ralph. Rapunzel and Aurora use the spinning wheel to turn the former's hair into ropes, which their birds tie to Snow White's dress. Merida fires an arrow tied to the ropes holding the dress, along with Jaq and Gus holding spools of thread and needles, to the far side to Anna and Cinderella, who lay their own dresses down for the mice to sew down. This creates a parachute made up of Cinderella, Aurora, Belle, and Tiana's dresses with Snow White's dress hanging in the middle to catch Ralph. Snow White tosses one of her poison apples to Belle, who uses her book to bat it towards Mulan, and she in turn slices the apple into quarters that land on and melt the small wooden poles holding the dresses in place. The plan works and Ralph lands in Snow's dress and begins to float down safely. Ariel sings as a signal to Pocahontas, who summons the colors of the wind to carry Ralph to safely land on one of their royal mattresses. And finally, Tiana comes up with Prince Naveen to kiss Ralph and wake him up. Ralph awakens and thanks Naveen, mistaken him for Frogger. Ralph notices the Princesses and asks who they are. Jasmine says that they are friends with Vanellope, and Elsa says that any friend of Vanellope's is a friend of theirs. Moana says "You're welcome", and Vanellope and Yesss arrive to pick up Ralph. Ralph waves to them, but accidentally rips the dress he is wearing.Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Wreck It Ralph films Category:Crossover